Ad Lunar Lumina Choris
by soullessvilkas
Summary: A Harry Potter Fanfiction
1. DISCLAIMER

Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling (obviously). I only own the Lux family, the Nightshade family, and the plot.

With that being said, note that this story takes place in the 2000s. There is yaoi, which is boy x boy. Drarry is featured, so is Lunaville, but the main ship is Tom x Chaos. Nothing physical will happen until he's eighteen, don't worry. But there will be flirting, and make outs when he's fifteen.


	2. My Deadly Little Moonflower

June 4th

Crystal and Arimarae Nightshade watched the fireworks with their one year old son, who pointed at the explosions curiously.

"Those are fireworks my little смертельный лунный цветок." The one year old mouthed the word. Arimarae smiled at his son, who turned from the display to pull on his father's dark brown locks. Crystal laughed, "You like his hair?" Chaos looked at her, "Hair." Crystal's hair was a deep purple, setting her apart from her family. Her yellow eyes shined happily as she gazed upon her son.

"Happy birthday baby boy." The Dhamphir poked the tip of her son's nose. Chaos giggled, batting her fingers away. "Has our little tyke gotten his fangs yet?" Crystal lifted up Chaos's upper lip, much to his displeasure. Two sharp, slightly translucent canines peered back at her from a row of normal, white teeth.

"Yep. He's not going to have any trouble feeding. Speaking of which," she bit her wrist and held it over her son's mouth. Naturally, the young child latched on, his eyes flashing bright yellow before returning to their normal black color.

He finished a few minutes later, and detached with a sleepy yawn.

"Seems like someone's getting tired." Arimarae laughed, picking up his son. Crystal banished everything quickly while her husband banished Chaos's things. The shifter settled the child on his hip, waiting for his wife.

They began walking home, instead of running, like they normally would. For some reason, they wanted to savor the feeling of being a family. The couple held hands while their son slept.

The couple reach their home. They enter quickly, Arimarae zipping up the stairs to put Chaos to bed. When he finished, he came back down with a bottle of Butterbeer. Crystal rolled her eyes as he hopped over the back of the couch. She turned on their tv and put on Netflix.

"Netflix and chill?" Arimarae smirked at her. Crystal smacked him. "No. And just for that, we're watching The Conjuring." Crystal retorted. Arimarae hated that movie. He groaned dramatically.

Crystal woke up suddenly and gasped. She shook her husband awake.

"Arimarae, go get Chaos." Arimarae zipped up the stairs. Crystal muttered two spells under her breath. Her husband came back down with their son. The couple walked out of the house. Arimarae put Chaos down and kneeled in front of him.

"Hey buddy. I know you're sleepy right now, but Mommy and I want to play hide-and-seek. I need you to go hide in the woods. Hold your breath so we can't hear your heartbeat and cheat. If we can't find you, then I need you ran away from here as fast as you can, okay?" Chaos was wide awake now and knew something was wrong. Still, he nodded. Crystal put a backpack on her son, pushing his hair back to kiss his forehead. "Mommy loves you. Go hide." Chaos stumbled over to the forest. Once inside, he held his breath and found a spot where he could see his parents.

Arimarae turned to Crystal. "I can't feel any of my family members. They're all dead." the Dhamphir whispered in shock. "The Muggle vampires must be angry we got married. They can't know about Chaos, they'd kill him."

Crystal nodded. "I took care of that. His room is hidden by enhancements and I masked his scent. The house will disappear if we perish." Arimarae sighed.

"He would be safer in the magical world."

Suddenly, both parents tensed.

"They're here." Two vampires from Muggle London and two werewolves also from Muggle London with two hunters showed up. "Finally giving up?" Crystal bared her fangs.

"We thought you guys were getting tired." she taunts. "Good one honey." Arimarae shifts into a beautiful snow leopard in under a minute.

The fight was short, but lasted forever in Chaos's eyes. His parents put up a fight, but the vampire's backup arrived. Only two vampires were left standing. Chaos couldn't hide a second longer and ran to his parents. When his parents didn't respond to him, he screamed, not noticing the vampires' scream as they were sucked into the earth. He collapsed next to his parents, exhausted.

The next day Muggle police came due to a report of screams, and found him. They found Chaos next to his parents. They saw no house due the spell. They took Chaos to Sunnyside Family Orphanage where he spent the next three years of his life before being adopted by the Forresters.


	3. Diagon Alley

I go over to Ash's house with no hassles. Using the key under the mat, I let myself in.

"Ms. Skylar?" I call out, closing the door behind me. I can hear her heartbeat in the living room. She doesn't respond, so I go to the kitchen.

I make her some cereal and take it to her. She's staring off into space. I set the cereal in front of her.

"Remember to eat and use the bathroom Ms. Skylar." I turn to walk away, but she grabs my wrist. "Get dressed. I will take you to Diagon Alley." My eyes widen is suprise. "Really?" She smiles, the first time since Ash died. I run upstairs, into the room next to Ash's. All my nice clothes are here. From the closet I pick a long sleeved white shirt, a red flannel to go around my waist, black pants, and a pair of Timberlakes. I run back down quickly. Ms. Skylar laughs at my eagerness.

"How are we to get there?" At the Skylars' I've read about many forms of wizardry travel. "Apparition." She grabs my hand, "Close your eyes."

When I open them, we're in front of a tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. I follow Ms. Skylar inside.

"Ms. Skylar, I haven't seen you in a while." The bartender greets her. "Hello Tom. We need to get to Diagon Alley." Tom looks down at me.

"This is the best friend, I presume?" I bow slightly. "Je m'appelle Chaos Lunarae Nightshade. S'il vous plait appelle-moi Lunarae s'il vous plait Monsieur Tom." He nods slowly. "A Nightshade eh? Thought you guys left. Where are your parents?" I notice other people listening in.

"Indisposed." Tom nods sadly, leading us out through the back. Ms. Skylar taps a pattern of bricks in succession. The bricks slide apart to reveal a colourful alleyway. My eyes widen in surprise.

"C'est magnifique!" I say in awe. "Ms. Skylar laughs and points to a large white building.

"That is our destination today."

My mouth hangs open slightly. "C'est magnifique plus. Allons-y!" I grab her hand and begin pulling her toward the large building.

"Tu as une très belle banque, Monsieur Griphook." I bow, deeply. He seems shocked and leads us to an office. There's a goblin sitting in the chair. I bow again.

"Mister Ragrok, I would like to request a blood test for Lunarae." Ms. Skylar says. The goblin motions for us to sit. As we do, he produces a knife and a piece of parchment. "Three drops of blood on the parchment please." I cut my palm, and make a fist to allow the blood to drip. Words form on the paper.

Name: Chaos Lunarae Nightshade

Parents: Crystal Nightshade (nèe Lux/deceased), Arimarae Nightshade (deceased)

Heir to/Lord of:

Noble and Most Ancient House of Lux (born into)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Nightshade (born into)

Noble and Ancient House of Ravenclaw (inherited)

Noble and Ancient House of Hufflepuff (chosen)

Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin (by soulmate)

Noble and Ancient House of Guant (by Soulmate)

Noble and Ancient House of Peverell (by soulmate)

Noble and Ancient House of Riddle (by soulmate)

Properties:

Lux Manor (Canada)

Lux Castle (Ireland)

Lux Vacation Home (Botswana)

Lux Paradise (Hawaii)

Nightshade Castle (Transylvania)

Nightshade Boarding House (Yukon)

Nightshade Casino (Louisiana)

Ravenclaw Castle (Russia)

Ravenclaw Ranch (Scotland)

Hufflepuff Castle (Hungary)

Hufflepuff Home (Ireland)

Slytherin Castle (Ireland)

Guant Residence (unknown)

Marvolo Manor (Little Hanglington)

Peverell Castle ((3) unknown)

Riddle Manor: Little Hanglington

Seats in Wizengamot:

Lux: 39

Nightshade: 49

Ravenclaw: 40

Hufflepuff: 30

Slytherin: 37

Guant: 26

Riddle: 12

Vaults:

Lux Vaults: 6

Nightshade Vaults: 7

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Slytherin

Guant

Peverell

Riddle

Creature Inheritance: (full abilities to be unlocked at age 14)

Dhamphir

Shifter

Earth Elemental

Powers/Abilites:

Enhanced everything

Creature form: Dragon Unicorn

Animagmus: Panther

Earth Magik

Telepathy

Creature Speak

Magic sense

Creature sense

The ability to read, write and understand Parseltounge

Soulmate: Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior (submissive, seven Horcruxes)

I read the parchment with wide eyes.

"Oh my Merlin.. " Ms. Skylar murmurs.

"Sweet Morgana! How could I not recognize a Nightshade? Dear Magic, please forgive me for not recognizing earlier." Ragrok apologies profusely. I wave my hand dismissively.

"What can you tell me about my family Monsieur Ragrok?" I ask.

"The Nightshades are one of the oldest families in the Wizarding World. They were notorious for being extremely powerful, headstrong, and the best dark wizards around. Morgana was a distant twice removed cousin of yours as was Merlin. The Nightshades didn't mingle with other wizards. Despite being purebloods, they abhored they practice of inbreeding. Most were mates with creatures, and those who weren't often choose creatures instead. But occasionally, to provide new blood, a wizard would be picked as a spouse. Of course, there were no forced marriages in the Nightshade family, since they were strong supporters of free will and magic. No squips have been born from the Nightshade bloodline, due to this practice.

The Lux family have a similar reputation, except they mated with creatures and wizards equally. Their squips were never turned away and were extremely powerful mages. Before the war, both families withdrew from the Wizarding World, occasionally making appearances in every magical place except for Magical Britain." My jaw almost drops.

"Is there a way for me to become magically emancipated?" Ragrok looks at some papers. "Yes. In fact, you are eligible. Just sign this paper." I read the paper In front of me, then sign it with a flourish.

"Congratulations Mr. Nightshade. Yes are now magically emancipated. Would you like to claim your Lordships?" I nod. Ragrok pulls out eightboxes.

The Nightshade ring is a simple black band with a purple nightshade engraved on it. The Lux ring is a silver band with a gold sunburst. The other rings are rather intricate, each with it's own crest. "такие красивые кольца." (Such pretty rings) "May I visit my vaults?"

"Where do you want to go now?" I feel a pull to a certain store, so I follow it. The sign says, Magical Menagerie. I open the door and almost scream. It's terribly noisy, and rather rank. My sensitive ears and nose begin to ache. Quickly, I follow the tug in my gut.

Four small cages sit on the floor. In one, a black tiger cub sits. The plaque says he's a shadow tiger. Next to him, is a grey wolf. She's a winged wolf capable of doing a little bit of magic. Next to her is an albino fox who looks sick. The sign says he's a fox who can control snow. Next to him is a snow hare who also looks sick. The sign says he can control snow and sand. I kneel down.

"Hello. This seems like an absolutely wretched place for young such as yourself. How about I take you home with me?" They look at me.

"Is this human telling the truth?" I nod. "Yes, I am. I would very much like to have you all." The tiger cub stands up as best he can.

"You must be our master. We are your familiars." I recognize term from Muggle books and tv shows, but I don't know much of anything about them. I flag down a store clerk and tell him they're my familiars. He tells me familiars are free since you can't choose them. I pay for their things and take them out the cages.

"Do you know where one would acquire a trunk?" I ask Ms. Skylar. "Yes. Follow me."

The store she leads me two is called Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment. "Hello young one. What do you require today?" A beautiful lady appears from behind a shelf. "A trunk please." She nods, producing a clipboard out of thin air. "You could get a simple trunk, with one compartment, protection spells and a lock. Or, an trunk that has no capacity limit with a feather light charm. Then there's a trunk that has four compartments, an apartment, voice recognition locking spells, and a feather light charm. A trunk that has three compartments, locking spells, and a tracking spell." A catalog floats in front of me. "The third option you mentioned, if you may." She looks shocked. "And I would like to add protection spells." She calculates that quickly. "Young one, that's 50 Galleons and 30 Knuts." I hand her a black card from Gringrotts. Her eyes widen. "I'll be back in four hours." I grab my card when she's completed the transaction and leave the shop. "Are there any good bookstores?" I ask.

"Flourish Botts is one of the best. I can take you there."

In the book store, I buy several books. Pureblood Practices and Ettique, Care for Rare Magical Creatures, Familiars and Things To Know About Them, Magical Britain and The Ministry of Magic, Magical Countries and Their Governments, Goblin History and Gringrotts, Gobbledygook, Horcruxes (written in Parseltounge), Modern Magical History, Earth Elementals, Creature Inheritances and How To Prepare, and Wizarding History. Afterwards, we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to wait. While waiting, I decide to read about pureblood practices.

I retrieve my trunk and put my books in the third compartment. Ms. Skylar uses Floo powder to get us back to her house.

"Thank you Ms. Skylar!" I yell as I run upstairs to my room. Once the door is closed, I immediately tuck into the book on Horcruxes.


	4. A Journey Worth Taking

"I believe the train leaves at 10:00am Master." I sit up quickly, dislodging Kali, who glares at me. I run into the bathroom, stripping as I go, throwing myself into the shower.

I get out and wrap a towel around my waist, walking into my room. Nahala, Nari, Belladonna, and Kali sit on my bed. "Accio trunk." I catch my trunk easily and place it on my bed.

"Do you want to ride in the trunk, or in tattoo form?" I open the trunk and say the password for the apartment. I have a specially charmed room for my familiars to reside in. The room will match the habitat of the familiar inside. "Trunk." Kali and Belladonna say in unison. I leave it open and go over to my wardrobe. I leaf through several shirts before deciding on a grey flannel and a black long-sleeved shirt. Looking through my jeans, I pick a light blue pair. I pull on my clothes quickly and slip on a pair of black anklet socks. I close the trunk and lock it before running downstairs. I slide into the dining room, almost falling over my chair. Nari and Nahala walk down the stairs carefully.

"Careful dear, you don't want to hurt yourself before you go to Hogwarts do you?" I shake my head, digging into the breakfast before me.

Ms. Skylar and I Apparate to Kings Cross Station. No one takes notice as we go through Platform 9 3/4. The Hogwarts Express is a rather large train, and a number of students and parents are gathered here. I wince at the loudness.

"Ash would've loved it." I murmur. I can smell the sadness on Ms. Skylar, so I turn to her. "Take care of yourself. Make sure to eat, get some exercise, and sleep. Ash would've wanted you to." She nods. I get on the train and find an empty compartment to sit in. Nahala leaps off my shoulders and disappears into a shadow. Opening a window, I wave to Ms. Skylar. "Have a wonderful school year dear!" I grin, flashing my fangs at her. Closing the window, I choose a book on Soulmates to read.

"Soulmates are common among creatures. They are the anchor that keeps creature from losing control of their mind. Without a mate, the creature may go berserk or self-destruct. The same goes for those with creature blood. Their mate anchors them to their human side.

The loss of a soulmate is hard for a creature or those with creature blood. They may feel severe depression or immense anger. Mood swings are common as well. They may get another mate but it is very rare. Th-

Nahala paws at my sleeve. "Master, I have located Harry Potter." I nod, closing my book. Focusing, I my luck at gravitational pull, a power I read about when referring to Earth Magik. A few minutes later, the door opens.

"Are these seats taken?" Good job Nahala. I tell the tiger through the mind-link. He purrs proudly. "No. Do come in. And a word of advice; care not what the world thinks. Those who are true to you would understand your descions." He nods uncertaintly, bringing in his trunk and owl cage. I decide to help him out by levitating them. Harry's eyes widen.

"Wow."

I chuckle amusedly. He sits next to me and I can immediately notice how thin he is. Oh, he's been abused too. I pull a sandwich from my pocket.

"Here. My aunt made a lot of snacks earlier and I got full. Want it?" He takes it cautiously, as if I'm going to slap him for wanting it. Open my trunk to the third compartment, I fish out a notebook I'd written in.

"I was re-introduced into the Wizarding World two years ago. I wrote this for someone first coming in as well. It's like Wizarding for Dummies, but not Muggle-written." Harry laughs at the reference.

"Is it that obvious?"

"I am unusually perceptive for my age, that is all."

"My name is Harry. And thank you for your help." I smile. "Not a problem. My name is Chaos Lunarae Nightshade, but you can refer to me as Lunarae. And if you have any questions, just ask me." Nahala disappears, promising to keep me updated on what he finds.

Harry and I sit in comfortable silence, him occasionally asking questions. Nahala informs me of a know-it-all incoming. There is no knock before she comes in, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes. She opens her mouth.

"Speak not and listen well; there is no need to wave your intelligence like a banner; instead offer it when needed, like a blanket. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure, after all. Oh, and tell Mr. Longbottom to come in, I believe I have just the thing for his missing toad." Stunned, the girl retrieves the boy.

"Accio Trevor the toad." I catch the amphibian in my hand, giving him to the boy. "How do you know magic already? That was wandless magic, they don't teach that." I shrug.

"I read quite a bit, and Nahala tends to snoop." The tiger hops into my lap, purring proudly. I pet him. I chuckle. Nari, not one to be outdone, peels from my side, shaking her wings with a bark. "You're only supposed to bring a rat or a cat or a toad as a pet." I tsk at her.

"Make sure you have the facts before you speak. They are my familiars, bonded to me. Nari is a winged wolf, and Nahala is a shadow tiger." Nahala disappears into the shadows once more. "Can you talk to them?" I nod, handing them my book on familiars. Harry falls asleep on my shoulder.

"Master, little peacock is coming." I nodb putting my book down. Malfoy knocks on the door, before opening it.

"Leave your blood supremacies at the door. Pass no judgement baised upon blood; for it makes you no better than the Muggles you so despise. A Muggle that shares our skin color would mob our female accomplice simply because her skin is darker. Besides, Magic is Magic, all the same no matter what container you give it." Harry wakes up, yawning. Upon seeing the blond boy, he immediately becomes wary. The Malfoy Heir sits across from me.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you all." I smile, glad I got through to him. "Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." The witch smiles at him. "N-Neville Longbottom." he says, holding his toad tightly. "Chaos Lunarae Nightshade. But please refer to me as Lunarae." Hermione, Neville, and Draco's eyes widen.

"A Nightshade? At Hogwarts? You guys haven't been seen in over five decades!" Harry tilts his head before saying, "My name is Harry Potter. Lunarae, isn't that before the First Wizarding War happened?" I nod, looking out the window. The compartment becomes silent.

"What Houses do you guys believe you'll be in?" Draco asks.

"Ravenclaw, I think." I turn back to face the others. "Grandmother wants me in Gryffindor. But I want to be in Hufflepuff." I smile at him. "Slytherin is the only house for me." I laugh, shrugging.

"My mother went to Koldovstoretz, and my father went to Beauxbatons before transferring to Koldovstoretz. Besides, it's not the house that makes the person." Hermione nods understandingly. "Do you speak both languages?" Nevillie looks curious. "Oui. Je parle français et russe." Everyone looks at me in awe, for some reason.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." Harry looks rather pale, so I grab his hand.

"All will be well, my friend."

The train slows to a stop, and we all make our way to the door and onto the small platform.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" Hagrid's voice booms. The half-giant beams cheerfully. "Come on now -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Harry keeps slipping, so I lift him onto my back. He weights no more than a cat, which is concerning for a boy my age. Draco and Hermione hold onto my shoulders, while I hold Neville up with my magic. No one talks, so the air is filled with the sound of squelching shoes.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid says over his shoulder. "jus' round this bend here." The narrow path opens onto the edge of a glistening black lake. And on the mountain on the far side of the lake, lies Hogwarts in all her grand glory. Everyone 'ooo's and 'ahhh's in awe and even I can't help but let my jaw drop slightly.

We sail across the lake in boats powered by magic and are lead through the bowels of the school to a large oak door. Hagrid knocks on the door three times. A stern-faced witch with black hair opens the door. Hagrid hands us off to her. Professor McGonagall leads us through the entrance hall and to a small antechamber.

''Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Some ghosts float in, causing people to scream. I wince, holding my head. "Are you okay?" Once the pounding subsides, I nod.

"Sensitive ears."

The ghosts continue talking. "Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now, form a line, and follow me." Harry, Hermione, and Neville fall in behind me, while Draco stands in front of me. As we follow Professor McGonagall, I whisper, "I say, no matter what house we get in, I will stay friends with you all." Draco's shoulders relax slightly. Hermione tugs on my robe. "Even if we're Gryffindors and you're a Slytherin?" I smile at her. "Hai." The Great Hall is rather large, a myriad of candles float over four long tables, where other students are sitting. Professor McGonagall leads us to the front of the Great Hall, having us face the other students. "Where's the ceiling?" I tell Hermione's itching to spout off a fact, so I incline my head in her direction.

"It's bewitched. You can read about in Hogwarts: A History."

Professor McGonagall places a stool in front of us. On the stool, she places an old witch's hat. Most of the first years relax, relieved they don't have to do a spell. The hat twitches before a rip near the brim opens up wide. Then the hat begins to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone applauds, and the hat bows to the four tables. Professor McGonagall holds a long scroll. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!" I tune out the rest sorting until Hermione is called.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yells.

Neville goes to Hufflepuff, and Draco goes to Slytherin. My name is called, a lots of people begin to whisper.

"Nightshade? At Hogwarts?"

I ignore them and put the hat on my head.

"Quite dusty aren't you? Wouldn't you fancy a new shape?" The hat chuckles. "I haven't sorted a Nightshade in over five decades! But new shape is not needed." I pout mentally. "You're still getting a cleaning." I let down my Occulemency shield, casting a cleaning spell while the hat rummages through my mind. "Rather open-minded, strong-willed, loyal and hard-working, sly and cunning, intelligence almost Ravenclaw, but you intend to use it to your advantage, better be, SLYTHERIN!" I take the hat off and place it on the stool. Per the hat's wishes, he's still a witch's hat, but now he looks brand new. I go to the table on the left and sit next to Draco.

"I figured you'd be in Slytherin." the blond boy smirks. "Daphne Greengrass." a blonde girl across from me introduces herself. I give her a curt nod. "Pansy Parkinson." a pug-faced girl on the other side of Draco says.

"Chaos Lunarae Nightshade. Please refer to me as Lunarae." Harry's name is called, and whispers break out across the hall. The hat calls out Slytherin after a minute, and he makes a beeline for me. I smile at him, patting the seat next to me.

"The hat said I'd be great here." he tells me happily.

"He is right."

Four more students are sorted before Professor McGonagall takes the hat away. Professor Dumbledore welcomes us, and says a small assortment of odd words before the food appears.

"Is he a bit mad?" Harry asks. "Quite possibly." Harry looks at the food with wide eyes. I sigh internally before fixing a small plate for him.

"Try some that first before trying anything else. It'll help put some meat on your bones." I fix my own plate, laden with meat. It's not enough since half my nutrition comes from blood, but will have to do. I look up at the High Table, curiously letting my magic out. I probe each teacher's magic gently. Hagrid's is like a warm fire, while Dumbledore's is like a mountain stream. Professor McGonagall's is like a sunny day, but the Potion's teacher is like a dark corner. The professor wearing a turban has rotten magic; I almost gag. But there's something under, I can't feel it out properly though. I growl under my breath, turning back to my food. I eat quickly, since my fangs extend when I feed.

"Where are your parents?"

I look at Draco, noticing how the others begin to listen. "On June 4th, my parents and I sat on a blanket watching fireworks. I one then, rather young, but smart for my age. I fell asleep during the show and my parents carried me home. In the middle of the night, my dad woke me up and dressed me quickly. I knew something was wrong, but I was only one. My mother smelled like sadness and she gave me a backpack with my birth certificate, a locket, and her diary inside. Then she told me we were going to play hide-and-seek and I had to go hide in the woods. I was told to hold my breath so my heart would stop beating. Then she told me if I wasn't found in a few minutes, to run as fast as I could. I went into the woods and hid where I had a perfect view of them. Two hunters and two werewolves and vampires from Muggle London came and started fighting my parents. They had the upper hand until more werewolves arrived and I watched as they were ripped apart. I ran out from the bushes and screamed, performing accidental magic that caused the earth to swallow the remaining people. I was found by the Muggle authorities and was placed in an orphanage." While I was talking, dessert had appeared. Those with in earshot frown. Harry puts a hand on my shoulder. I smile at him.

"Are you okay?" Draco asks. I laugh. "I'm sorry, that's the first time someone's asked me that. No, I'm not, but I'll be fine." The blond frowns, but doesn't say anything else. Harry and I look at the High Table. When he makes eye contact with the Potions teacher, who is talking to the turban man, he hisses with pain. I look at him worriedly.

"Say Draco, who's the bloke glaring at Harry and why?" Draco looks at the High Table confused before he gains a look of understanding.

"That's my godfather, Severus Snape. He's the head of Slytherin. Harry's dad was right nasty with him because he was friends with Harry's Mum." Harry frowns.

"He must be the Potions teacher. Makes sense, having the youngest Potions Master in the Country teaching Potions." Blaise gives me a calculating look. "How did you figure out he taught Potions?" Everyone within earshot looks up. "I can smell potion ingredients on him." Draco looks amazed. "Wow. How far is your range?" I do the math briefly.

"If I'm focusing on one scent, then quite a ways. If I don't focus, then 500ft, give or take." Dumbledore stands up and gives a small speech, peppered with a few warnings. Then he conducts the school song, which causes my head to pound, and sends us off to our respective common rooms with our Prefects.


	5. At A Week's Glance

The first week is rather easy, or atleast, the classes are. I write Ms. Skylar atleast twice a day with Nahala carrying our letters. I help the first years with their homework and getting to classes. People stare at me a lot, and it makes me uncomfortable, to say the least. True to my word, I stay friends with Neville and Hermione. We meet in the library regularly, helping each other with our homework and catching up. In addition to Neville, Hermione, Draco, and Harry, there's usually a group of first years trailing behind. It's cute and annoying at the same time. I excel at Herbology, due to my earth magic. History of Magic is a joke, and I spend time making notes on how to help the first years. Professor McGonagall is a no-nonsense teacher and told us She will not tolerate nonsense. She had us take notes and try to to transfigure a match into a needle. I got it on the first attempt, Draco and Harry got it on their second, and Neville on his third. A few more students got it, but not many. The Defense Against the Dark Arts class is boring since the teacher has a fake stutter and is a fraud.

"What do we have today?" Draco, Harry and I are on our way to meet Neville and Hermione.

"Double Potions with the Gryffindors."

Draco groans dramatically. All week Ronald Weasley has been trying to get at us. Its annoying. We met the others at the door and walk into the Great Hall together. Sitting at our respective tables, we begin to eat. Since I don't have an owl, I know not to expect one. Hedwig comes in this morning and drops a letter.

Dear Harry, I know you have Friday afternoons off, so would you like to have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. -- Hagrid

"Draco, Lunarae, would you like to come?" Harry asks us.

"Of course I would love to accompany you." Draco gives an affirmative as well. Harry writes his reply with a quill of mine and gives it to Hedwig. I can feel agitated magic enter the hall and spy a Howler being carried by Neville's owl. I stand up slowly. The Howler lands in front of Neville.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE LONGBOTTOM FAMILY! A HUFFLEPUFF?! I AM DISOWNING YOU-" I crush the Howler in my hand, silencing it with magic. I'm sure I must make a right sight, what with my facial expression and heaving chest. The Hall is completely silent. "Neville, let's go to class." I grab his hand, pulling him up. Draco, Hermione, and Harry follow me as I gently drag the shell-shocked boy out of the Great Hall. I wait till the doors close behind us.

"Say Neville, won't you join us at Hagrid's hut at three for a cup of tea? And at some point during the day, we shall pop into Gringrotts to make you one of my heirs." Neville looks up at me, dazed. "Wha?" I give him a small smile. "Magically emancipated, mate. And Lord " Hermione looks at me, surprised. "You can do that?" I nod, grinning. "Now, let us be off to class. We shan't be late, come on." I walk Neville to his class and have Nahala shadow us to the dungeons. It's rather cool down here, but bearable, at least; for me. Harry shivers, so I cast a warming spell on him. He smiles at me gratefully.

Professor Snape takes the roll. His eyes flicker to me when he reads my name, but when he gets to Harry's, he pauses. "Ah yes, Harry Potter. Our new, celebrity." Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan snicker evilly. His eyes are black, like mine and Hagrid's, but they are empty and bitter; an empty cup of coffee on a winter morning.

"You are here the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect for any of you to understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it's shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death, . . . if you all aren't as big as a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach." His voice is low, almost melodic in tone. And due to his reputation, he has no trouble keeping the class's attention.

"Weasley! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Weasley looks stumped. "I don't know sir." Professor Snape sneers at him.

"Potter, perhaps you know the answer?" Not intimidated, Harry looks at him. "You would get the Draught Of Living Death, sir." Professor Snape nods.

"Ten points to Slytherin for opening a book before class." He turns back to the Gryffindors.

"Let's try again. Thomas, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Dean shrugs. "I don't know sir." Professor Snape snorts.

"Nightshade? Do you know?" His question is clearly rhetorical, he's seen me tutor the other first years.

"The stomach of a goat, used correctly and it should save you from most potions, sir." He gives me an almost invisible smile.

"Twenty points for tutoring your peers." Ronald glares at us.

"Finnigan, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Seamus rolls his eyes. "I don't know, ask perfect Potter." Some Gryffindors laugh.

"For your information, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" Harry, Draco, and I already have our quills and parchment out, so we begin writing while the others; namely Gryffindors, pull out theirs.

The rest of the class progresses quite terribly for the Gryffindors. After taking notes, he splits us into pairs to make a simple potion to cure boils. I remain paired with Harry while Draco is paired with Blaise. We start working on the potion. Ronald is so busy trying to throw things in our cauldron, he doesn't notice his partner melting the cauldron. Professor Snape is on him an instant.

Harry, Neville, Draco and I meet in a secluded corner. I'm wearing a dress shirt, dress pants, dragonhide boots, and a cloak with a Nightshade clasp and my family crest embroidered on the back. Neville and Draco are in dress robes, and Harry's. . . . I transfigure his clothes to match mine, minus the cloak. We link hands, and I grab the scruff of Nahala's neck. The tiger transports us through the shadows to Gringrotts. As soon as we emerge from the shadows, I stride to Griphook's office, with the others scrambling after me. I open the office door.

"I'm sorry my good man, but we are in a smidge of a hurry." I conjure up chairs for my friends as I sit down.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?" Griphook gives me a suspicious look.

"Yes. I suppose you have caught wind of what Lady Longbottom did this morning?" He smiles maliciously. "And you want to rectify your friend's problem while robbing her of the heir she disowned?" I shrug.

"Not going to say it didn't cross my mind, that would be a lie; bit 99% of this is for Neville. And if I get a little satisfaction from getting revenge on her for hurting my friend at the same time; can you blame me? Griphook, the papers please. And give him his own card." The younger boys look at me with new-found respect. Griphook produces the papers. I sign them with a flourish. A purple glow obscures him from view for a minute. When it clears, it's clear some changes were made. He's gotten slightly taller and lost the baby fat. His eyes are an icy blue. His nose is more narrow and he now has a few freckles on his now tanned skin.

"Thank you Griphook. We will come back this summer to see if he has any creature inheritances." Griphook gives him a matte black card with his name on it.

"May your gold always flow." I bow, vanishing the extra chairs after my new brother and friends stand up. "And may your enemies perish." I share a malicious grin with the goblin.

"How do you feel?" I ask the Hufflepuff as we walk to Hagrid's hut.

"Stonger, more confident and powerful." He looks at me gratefully. "Thank you." I give him a side hug. "What are brothers for?"

"Back Fang, back!" Loud barks sound from the other side of the door, causing Nari to peel from my side due to excitement. Hagrid opens the door a crack, "Hang on. Back Fang." He then opens the door all the way. We enter the small home. Meat hangs from the ceiling, a kettle sits over an open fire, and a vast bed sits in the corner.

"Make yerselves at home." He lets go of Fang, a boarhound who makes straight for Nari. I give Draco a look before he says anything rude.

"This is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lunarae Nightshade, and Neville Nightshade." Hagrid looks at Neville and I curiously.

"I've heard of yer family, nice folks they are. How are they?" Looking away, I spy an article on a break-in at Gringrotts. I filch it quickly, stuffing it in a pocket. "Our parents are dead sir." Hagrid gains a pained look. "I'm so sorry." I wave him off. "It's quite alright."

Harry proceeds to tell Hagrid about his first week with great enthusiasm, excluding our mini excursion. Hagrid asks after the rest of our weeks as well, suprising us.

"Hagrid's a nice bloke, but why is he living in a hut?" We walk back to school.

"Hogwarts is the only home he's ever known. No one else really wants to hire him and it's not like he can go live with the giants. He's not rich or materialistic, so he doesn't really need much more than what he has. He's happy. He loves animals so much, I think he'd like to be as close to them as he could. A big house serves no use to him." Draco nods, understanding. Nari joins us, panting. "We need to go find Hermione."

We find her in the library, no surprise there. We sit down at the table, waiting for her to notice our presence. When she looks up, she does a double take at Neville's new look.

"Nev?" Neville smirks. "Wow. You look, wow. Which Heir are you?" Neville looks at sheepishly. "I never asked. Lunarae?" I smile, pulling a small box from my pocket.

"You are the Heir of Hufflepuff. I'm already Lord of several Houses." He opens the box to reveal the Hufflepuff ring. Grinning, he puts it on. Suddenly, his eyes glaze over. "Lunarae?" Draco looks worried.

"Helga is testing him."

A minute later, he starts grinning again. "Bloody brilliant!" The librarian shushes us. "All went well I presume, little brother?" He nods eagerly. I pull the article from my other pocket. laying it flat on the table.

"I filched this from Hagrid's hut."

Hermione gives me a scathing look as the others pour over it.

"That was my birthday. When we went to Gringrotts, Hagrid retrieved something from a vault for Dumbledore." Harry says.

"And later there's a break-in, but nothing was stolen." Neville points out.

"So the two are related then." I nod. "So why don't we ask Hagrid?" I shake my head at Draco's suggestion. "He won't tell us. Odds are, Dumbledore knew what ever it is, was going to be stolen. So, he most likely told him not to tell anyone. He's loyal to Dumbledore. We will have to find out ourselves. But, we can't rush into this guns blazing. We have to be sneaky. Of course, if you don't want to do anything, you don't have to." To my surprise, four nervous but determined faces look up at me.

"We're with you. To the end of the line." Harry says.

"You can't get rid of us that easily mate." Draco smirks. "I'll stand by you, brother." Neville fist bumps me.

"Someone has to be the sensible one here. I'll be your girl in the chair." Draco and Neville give her confused looks. "Muggle reference." Harry, Hermione and I snicker quietly.

"Okay. Hermione, your on book duty. Nahala is already at work. You guys, try to glean information from the adults."

Hermione taps my shoulder. "Do we get communication devices?" I grin. "I am ever so glad you asked Hermione," I reach into my satchel and pull out a matte black box. Opening it, I reveal several comm pieces. I hand one to each of them.

"These are similar earpieces Muggles use when going under cover. They connect to your magic, which is how they activate. One tap will connect you to a person you're thinking of, two taps will connect you to the group. Of course, there os a safety feature that will automatically connect if your heart rate spikes and certain chemicals are being produced." I help them put the comms in. I walk to the other side of the library and pretend to examine a book. I tap the comm twice. "Can you hear me?" I see them jump. "Bloody Merlin Lunarae, this is bloody brilliant!" I grin.

"Lunarae, this is Alchemy, and on an advanced level too!" I can hear the awe in her voice. I can see a group of first years approach me.

"Incoming firsties. Hermione, help me would you please?"

"Nahala found something guys." I say over the comms.

"The vault held the Sorcerer's Stone. Baby girl, would you like to share with the class?" I can hear her snicker.

"Okay white chocolate. The Stone was created by a wizard named Nicholas Flannel, and it makes him and his wife immortal. But, it can be used to make the Elixir of Life, which you can guess what it does. If stolen, Nicholas and his wife would die." There's a moment of silence.

"What if Voldermort or his Death Eaters broke in to get it?" Neville suggests. "That's brilliant! With it, he could use it to make a new body or restore his old one." We fall silent as we consider the outcomes. "I won't let him hurt you Harry. Over my dead body."


	6. Trick-or-Treat

"Master, Nasty Smells has been observed talking to something on the back of his head. It talks back to him." Nahala shudders.

"I knew I sensed another magical signature." I mutter, rubbing the fur on top of his head. He purrs, proud of himself.

"Anything else?" Nahala goes to a shadow and pulls out a fat, sleeping rat. I sense magic coming from him. "An animagmus." I perform Legilimency to find out his identity.

"Peter Pettigrew. You shall be quite useful to me." I pull out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I found the third floor. There is a Cerberus, bobby trapped rooms, and the Sorcerer's Stone."

I drop the quill.

"What?! Why in Morgana's sweet name does he have that creature in a school full of children?! If they break lose, Salazar knows what could happen! And something as precious as the Sorcerer's Stone in Hogwarts?! If they could break into Gringrotts, they can get in here! Where is this man's head at?" Tobias hops around the corner.

"Where his feet is." I pick up the small angry hare. "What ever has got your cottontail in a twist?" He rolls his small black eyes.

"Lunarae, if you haven't noticed, you're kinda busy. Schoolwork, tutoring, studying, looking for your soulmate's Horcruxes, creating a ritual to release the Horcruxes, and now this new scheme with Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. Plus you're taking care of me. And you don't even have a Time-turner. I want to leave the den." I suppose I am spreading myself a bit thin.

"Alright, but I can't release you into the wild. I suppose. . . Aha! I know just the person." I exit the trunk quickly and throw back the hangings on my bed. Sliding on a pair of boots, I leave the dorm and head to Professor Snape's office. I knock on the door. A few seconds later he opens the door.

"Yes Mr. Nightshade?"

I bring Tobias into view. "Professor Snape, this is Tobias. He is the runt of his litter and Belladonna gave him to me a few months ago, after he almost died. I have been raising him ever since, and I find myself rather occupied; what with school and all. Tobias pointed out I am spreading myself rather thin. That is not good for mental health, and before I begin to struggle, I have decided to give him to someone who can care for him." Tobias snorts. "Please, I told I wanted to leave." I smile down at the hare.

"But, I decide if you can go." Tobias thinks on this, and then shrugs in an 'what can you do' manner. "Why not one of your friends?" Tobias gives me a look.

"Hermione has Crookshanks, Neville has Trevor, Draco is far too vain, and Harry is not ready for that responsibility yet." I state.

The Potions Professor heaves a dramatic sigh. "I suppose I can take care of him." I smile. "He eats vegetables and meat and his outside body temperature needs to remain above 65." I hand Tobias to Professor Snape. "Good day to you both." I give a pat to the hare before leaving.

Draco, Harry, and I meet the others and go to breakfast.

"Today we have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." Harry says as we sit down. "It would be quite grand to see my brother once more." Some fellow Slytherins snicker quietly. "What? Is it something I said?" I look at Harry and Draco, who are smiling cheekily.

"You talk like and old man, Nightshade." Morag MacDougal tells me. "Well, it's rather hard to learn how to speak properly when your only teachers are tomes full of old English. Remember I spoke Russian for three years. I cannot help it if my diction is different from thine." I frown, eating my food aggressively. Harry puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Lunarae, I didn't mean to make fun of you. I'm sure the others didn't mean to either." The others mumble apologies. "I accept your apologises." Draco speaks up, "You slip from proper English to Old English when you're angry?" The table quiets. The blunt blond looks unapologetic. I laugh.

"Today we will be working with Flitterblooms. This plant bares a strikingly similar resemblance to it's possible cousin, the Devil's Snare. Unlike the Devil's Snare, this plant is completely harmless. Today you will be potting the plants. Grab a pair of gloves, a trowel, and a partner." Professor Sprout tells us. Neville and I pair up, while Harry and Draco to the same. I grab the supplies. Neville and I kneel in the dirt next to our plant. The plant is rather large, by far. We begin digging around the roots carefully.

"There are ferns similar to this in the Muggle world, dear brother." He looks up at me briefly. "Really?" I grin at the child-like wonder in his voice. "Yes. Despite not being magical, the Muggle World has a vast variety of flora and funa. Beautiful really." I smile, thinking of the flowers I've seen.

"Tell me more."

Hermione does not show for lunch, making me worried about her. "I'm sure she's fine." Draco tries to reassure me, but to no avail. The worry only builds in my chest.

Hermione is missing from the Halloween Feast, causing a spike of panic is my chest. I tap my comm.

"Nev, tell me you have eyes on our resident Garcia." Hermione and I had explained the reference to Neville and Draco. "The bird has left the nest Lu." I growl lowly, causing a few first years to look at me.

"He hasn't seen her either?" Harry asks. I shake my head.

"We'll find her after the feast." Draco suggests. Underneath his perfect mask, I can see a sliver of worry. I sigh, worrying my bottom lip.

Professor Quirrel bursts into the Great Hall suddenly.

"Troll--in the dungeons--thought you should know." He falls to the floor in a dead faint. Immediately, the Great Hall is awash with noise and I hold my ears, growling. It takes Dumbledore firing off firecrackers to get them to quiet down. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to your dormitories immediately!" I tap my comm. "Baby girl, there is a troll in the dungeons. I am sending Nahala to you." The shadow tiger disappears into a Hufflepuff's shadow, startling them.

"Isn't our dorm in the dungeons?" Harry points out.

"My father's always saying how Dumbledore's going senile. He will here about this."

Still, we follow our Prefects. Nahala returns to my side moments later, purring loudly. "Baby girl, talk to me." Hermione's laugh filters over the comm. "Yes my knight in shining armor, I am fine. I hope ya'll are okay." This time, I laugh. Harry and Draco look at me. 'Is she okay?' The blond mouths. I nod. The younger Slytherins relax. Nari peels from my leg, shaking her fur.

Suddenly, a smell most foul hits Nari, Nahala, and I's nose. We recoil instantly. A few seconds later, we here shuffling and dragging. Reluctantly, we make our way to the front of the crowd. A few minutes later, students begin to murmur, "What in Salazar's name is that gods-awful smell?"

The troll stumbles around the corner, dragging it's club. All the Slytherins freeze. The troll looks up, and sees us. It bellows, raising it's club. I step forward, with Nair and Nahala flanking me, and raise a hand, erecting a shield. Using the other hand, I close it, crushing the club. The troll roars angrily, charging. Nari jumps in front of me, taking control of the shield. It bounces off the shield, confused. Before it gather it's bearings, I quickly make a ball of energy between my hands and pull them apart.

The troll's guts splatter onto the shield. I sink to my knees, burying my fingers in the fur of Nahala's neck. Professor Snape and Professor Quirrel run around the corner. Due to the magical drain, I feel hungry again. My fangs descend. The professors look at the troll, and then me.

"What happened?"

"Mr. Nightshade, share what happened?"

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow. I pet Nari and Nahala, who sit next to me.

"Well sir, we were going back to our dorms when Nahala, Nari and I encountered a noxious smell. A few seconds later, we heard a peculiar shuffling noise. So, we made our way to the front of the crowd. A few minutes later, the others complained of a smell. The troll stumbled around the corner and took note of us. I stepped forward, using Protego to protect us. Then I used telekinesis to crush the club. Nari jumped in front of me to take control of the shield. The troll was infuriated and charged at the shield, bouncing off harmlessly. While it was distracted, I created a ball of energy synced to it. When I pulled my hands apart, the troll was pulled apart. Nari and Nahala were at my sides just in case my core gave out and I needed a power source. Or, if I passed out, they would have dispatched the troll immediately." I explain. Nari ruffles her feathers proudly.

"W-what is tele-kin-kinesis?" Looking at the DADA professor, I probe him with my magic.

"Telekinesis is a power more commonly found in the Muggle World. I inherited it from my mother. It means I can move things with my mind. And with practice, possibly manipulate matter." My magic latches onto the hidden signature properly. I feel like I've felt it before, which is strange, because I don't recognize it. I store away this piece of information.

"How is your familiar able to use magic?" Professor Snape asks.

"Nari is a rare breed of winged wolf that can use their master's magic. On her own, she can perform a few simple spells. But, if I cast a spell, she can take control of it." Nari puffs out her chest, causing Nahala to huff. Nari snaps at Nahala, and he swipes at her. I snap my fingers, and they sit up straight.

"Can we leave? My familiars are restless."

Dumbledore nods. I stand up. "I shall escort you back." Professor Snape says. We leave the office together. Tobias pokes his head out of Professor Snape's pocket. "Someone tell me this: If this is supposed to be the safest school on earth, then how did a troll get in?" I shrug, petting the hare.

We walk back to the dorms in relatively comfortable silence; the only sounds being Professor Snape's, Nari's claws, and the footsteps of someone following us. I ignore the second set of footsteps since only Nari, Nahala and I can hear them.

Professor Snape and I walk into the common room. All of the Slytherins are waiting patiently.

"What happened?"


	7. Christmas Break

I head out into the snow with Kali and Belladonna. The hare and the fox almost blend in with the substance. I sit down on a bench as they begin to play with each other. I begin to ponder the question of where to spend Christmas break. Hermione is going to her home, and Draco to his. I can't take Neville to the Forresters, and I don't want to overwhelm Ms. Skylar. We could stay at Hogwarts, but . . .

"Nev, Harry, Lunarae?" Draco's voice comes over the comms.

"Yes?" There is the sound of parchment. "Would you like to come to Malfoy Manor?" I consider the option.

"If Harry and my brother are alright with it, then I give my consent." Harry and Neville give their consent and I relax, one problem out of my way. A few weeks ago I wrote to the goblins about Sirius Black. They told me all they could. Peter has been kept asleep by my venom. I've gathered all my evidence, now I just need a trial to be set up. I've still yet to make any progress on my soulmate's Horcruxes. Which, is rather annoying, but I must remain patient. Good things come to those who wait, after all.

A snowball hits me in the face. Kali is rolling around on the ground, barking in amusement. Another snowball hits me in my back. I turn around and Belladonna has an innocent look on her face. "Alright. You two asked for this."

We head down to the train station together, and find our compartment.

"Thanks for letting us stay with you Draco." My brother smiles at the blond. "Yeah mate, I would've hated to go back to the Dursleys." Over the course of the year, I have gotten Harry to open up slightly about his home life to us. Draco was the most surprised when he heard. When Harry told Dumbledore however, he brushed him off.

"I couldn't let you go back there." There is a look in Draco and Harry's eyes that is almost indecipherable. Hermione coughs, causing them to looks away from each other quickly. I smirk, looking out the window. Kali and Belladonna are outside the train, playing in the snow.

"Are they going to be alright out there?"

I smile. "Yes, they can keep up with the train just fine. They won't get tired because the snow fuels them." I tell the worried girl.

"Interesting. Are Nahala and Nari the same way?" I shake my head. "Nahala can sustain himself off of shadows, but not for long. And Nari's diet is like any other winged wolf; fowl and small critters."

We get off the train, our luggage shruken in our pockets. Hermione sees her parents. I follow her silently.

"Hello Hermione, who's this?" Her parents greet her warmly. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is Lunarae Nightshade." I shake their hands cordially.

"He's the big brother of our group." Hermione explains to her parents who were beginning to look rather hostile. A crying child passes nearby, and I bow quickly before walking over to the child. I kneel in front of her. "Hello, what's wrong?" She rubs her eyes, hiccuping.

"I-I-I- l-l-lost my mommy." I pick her up. "I will help you find her." I turn to the others. "You all go with Draco to find his father. Tell him I am regrettably sorry for the delay, but I need to help her." I sniff her discreetly, distinguishing her scent from her mother's. I then track the scent through the train station. In no time, I find her hysterical mother.

"Excuse me miss, I believe I have found your daughter." Her mother turns around and grabs her daughter from me. "Thank you for finding her!" She hugs her daughter tightly. "It was no trouble ma'am. Merry Christmas to you both." I leave the the happy reunion and track Draco down.

"I apologize for the delay, Mr. Malfoy. It was very altruistic of you to invite us." My brother and I bow. "It is no problem, I am happy to meet some of Draco's friends." I shake his hand. "Let us be off then." We grab each other as Narcissa activates the portkey.

"Where are Kali and Donna?" Harry asks, looking worried.

"No worries my good friend. They shall be along in a minute." I whistle, and sure enough, Kali and Belladonna burst through the snow.

Narcissa herds us to the front door. When we get inside, I can feel Proffessor Snape's magic lurking around. Narcissa's magic feels like metal, smooth yet warm. Lucius's magic feels flashy, not unlike Draco when I first met him.

"Dobby!"

"Yes Master Lucius?"

"Take their bags to the guest rooms."

"Yessir."

The house elf grabs our trunks and pops away. Another house elf pops in and announces that lunch is ready.

"I hope you don't mind Serverus joining us, he usually spends time here." Lucius says as we sit down.

"Oh no, not at all."

I give Harry ettquitte tips, and he smiles at me gratefully.

We begin eating quietly. Draco's magic lashes about nervously. I know he values his father's opinion greatly and hopes Lucius will approve of us.

"So, Neville, weren't you a Longbottom?" Lucius's voice holds only slight curiosity.

"I was. Lunarae made me one of his Heirs."

"I daresay he is better off for it." I say.

Professor Snape turns towards me. "Where are your parents?" he asks. Under the table, Neville and Harry pat my arms. I look at my plate, gripping my fork tightly.

"They died when I was three. I watched them get ripped apart from vampires and werewolves from Muggle London. I was placed in Muggle Foster Care and when I turned eight, I became magically emancipated." I say, trying to reign in my chaotic magic that is lashing out.

The table becomes silent and I return to eating, despite my lack of appetite. And since I can't have blood just yet, I atleast need half of the nutrients required for me to survive.

When I finish my food, I remain at the table until Harry is done. I stand up, clearing my throat quietly. "Is there anyone who would like to accompany Harry and I to get him a new wardrobe?" I ask. "Why does he need a new wardrobe?"

"An unfortunate accident destroyed them."

"You burning all my clothes is not an 'unfortunate accident'." Harry scoffs.

"They needed it. And hand-me-downs from a tub of lard who wouldn't know Arabic from Chinese shouldn't be considered clothes." I retort.

"I would like to come." Draco says, cutting off anything else Harry could say in rebuttal.

"How are you going to get there?"

"My familiar, Nahala, is a shadow tiger." On cue, Nahala emerges from the shadows and walks over to me. The adults pale considerably. Draco gets up and pets Nahala.

"Hello mate."

Nahala sits by my side proudly, basking in the attention he's getting.

"I will go with you." Lucius says bravely. "Anyone else?" No one moves. "Alright then. Entrance hall in five minute's time?" They nod. "It's settled then." I turn on my heel and leave the dining room. Harry and Draco follow behind me.

We meet in the Entrance Hall. Nahala appears from the shadows. "Hold on to apart of Nahala." I instruct, gripping the scruff of his neck. The others hold on to Nahala and once they're settled, he transports is through the shadows.

We land in a familiar alley. "Right. Let us be off." I let go of Nahala and stride out of the alley. I recognize the shopping district we're in.

"Welcome to Oxford Street. To the left, we are passing the ever so lovely Topshop. Mr. Malfoy, you may find something for Mrs. Malfoy in there, seeing as they cater towards women. And who knows, you may find some special wear in there." I make a right turn, making sure the others are following me. It's awfully crowded today, what with Christmas being so near. Harry looks around in awe, while Draco restrains himself from gaping.

"On our right, you'll find the Oxford Circus Station along with the Angus Steak Houses."

I turn around, walking backwards. "Don't you need to see where you're going?" Lucius asks.

"My feet know the way as the path is engraved upon my heart."

"How?"

"I have quite a bit of free time. Now, we just passed the FreDeli and the Argyll Arms. Coming up on our right is the Warehouse, and on our left is the Wok to Walk. We're almost there." I tell them.

A few steps more places us in front of a seemingly abandoned storefront next to Oasis.

"Please be respectful. They may be Squibs and Muggleborns, but these people are practically my surrogate family."

"Lunarae, this is an abandoned storefront."

I tilt my head. "Is it? Do you trust me?" Draco and Harry nod. I grab the handle of the door. "It's just a hole-in-the-wall." I say before opening the door. Quickly I usher them inside.

Their eyes widen at the interior. It's a large multipurpose store with waxed hardwood floors and wooden walls.

"Rae!" Three girls scoop me up and hug me tightly. I smile, relaxing. Oh how I've missed this place.

"Hello ladies. My friend, the ravenette, is in need of a new wardrobe. Would you be ever so kind as to help him?"

Pixsy, Trace, and Su detach themselves from me to look at my traveling companions.

"Awww! They're all so cute!"

"Hands off ladies. Only the ravenette." I say sternly. They pout before taking Harry.

I turn to Draco and Lucius. "You can go find presents for everyone here. They have almost everything from magical to non-magical items. Besides, the boys will find out I am here and they will be worse the the girls." I summon two baskets for each of them.

It takes thirty minutes for the boys to find me. They scream and tackle me. "Rae! Our little boy has come home at last!"

I growl, slipping out of the pile of bodies. "I have guests." I tell them pointedly. They instantly stand up and look at the Malfoys. Cash examines them quickly before darting out of wand reach.

"They're fun." Bon notes.

"What are their names?" Que asks curiously.

"Draco and Lord Malfoy." I tell them. The boys lose interest and turn to me.

"How are you?" Dave asks.

"The wound is still fresh upon my heart; but I try not to dwell on it. I know Ash would have wanted me to move on." I say solemnly.

There is a somber silence before Cash says, "The twins are here, they want to see you."

"Alright, we'll go see them."

"How do you know them?" Lucius asks.

"Ash, a magical friend of mine, brought me to this place to get clothes. I have been coming ever since."

"Who is Ash?"

"My best friend. They got their Hogwarts letter a year ago." A bittersweet smile graces my features.

"Why haven't we seen them?"

"Shortly after they go their letter, they got killed. I believe the twins are just around the corner."

I make a left into an alcove. Both twins are on a couch, waiting. I walk over to them and sit by their legs.

"Hello Lu," Meizira says, rubbing my scalp. I close my eyes, purring.

"Please, sit down." I hear Myseire say.

"Who are you?"

"I am Meizira, and this is my twin brother Myseire. I am a Nature Lady, and he is a Nature Lord."

Opening my eyes lazily, I ask, "Do you have what I sent for?"

"Yes, and we delivered it for you already. Have you fed?"

"We just had lunch." Lucius says.

"I haven't fed since school started." I admit. "Lunarae!" Myseire scolds. Meizira offers her wrist. I release my fangs and bite down, sucking her blood. It tastes very rich, and I have to force myself to continue. Meizira pats my head sympathetically.

"You didn't know he's half vampire?"

Lucius looks abashed. "I mean, he said they were killed by vampires and werewolves from Muggle London, but I didn't think..."

The twins sigh. "Lu gets half his nutrients from food, and half from blood. He was wearing a strong glamour to keep you from seeing how thin he was."

I finish feeding and wipe my mouth. "Too rich, as always." Myseire simply pats my head.

The girls return with Harry, who looks somewhat disgruntled. "He's just the cutest! Are you sure we can't keep him?"


End file.
